


Tongue Wizard

by suchoripterus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Oral Sex, i can write better than this, nya is embarrased, pixal comes in at the worst time, skylor eats nya out, they're all in lesbians with each other, this was written i n an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchoripterus/pseuds/suchoripterus
Summary: uh Nya and Skylor try to relax but they can't hide it from Pixal :3





	Tongue Wizard

"Mmmm... ah fuck Sky..."

Nya swung a leg over Skylor's shoulder carefully as to avoid bumping her leg into her desk.

Skylor let out an amused purr and continued to tease the head of Nya's clit with her skillful tongue. Her lips formed a seal around Nya's dripping, swollen labia and gently sucked on the stimulated flesh. 

Nya threw her head back in a groan, biting her lip as so not to alert anyone into running into her room. Her office chair let out a loud creak, which only let Nya worry for a split second before Skylor absorbed her back into her blissful haze.

Running her hands through her girlfriend's hibiscus hair, Nya felt out the scrunchie and pulled it out, allowing Skylor's gorgeous locks to fall down and frame her face. 

"You look like a goddess with your hair down, babe," Nya whispered. She then felt Skylor's cheeks heating up in a blush. It warmed her thighs.

Skylor then slowly dragged her tongue up and down, ghosting between Nya's warm opening and her juicy clit.

"Ohhh..."

Suddenly, her door creaked open.

Shit, Nya thought, pulling her seat into her desk.

Pixal was standing in the entrance. 

"Hello, Nya. I don't mean to be a bother, but do you happen to have an extra phillip's head screwdriver?" Pixal asked as she walked up to Nya's desk. 

Both Nya and Skylor were grateful that Nya's desk faced the door so that people coming in wouldn't see what went on underneath.

"Uh yeah, hang on I'll... ieeEEEE!"

Skylor had started increasing the velocity of her tongue inside Nya's pussy, alternating between pressing on her clit and lightly dipping into her hole.

Nya dug her fingernails into her desk. "Yeah, let me juUHHst... grab it FROmm my desk draAAWWER!!!"

Pixal cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright, Nya?"

"I'm just FFfine, here you goOOO...!" she said as she handed Pixal the screwdriver. Just then, Skylor had slipped her tongue inside Nya, wriggling it and driving Nya nuts. She could feel the upturn of Skylor's lips curling into a smile. 

"... um, thank you," said Pixal, turning around to leave. To Nya's surprise, the android woman stopped at the doorway and looked behind her.

Nya froze in place.

"But next time, don't try to hide it. I know all about human anatomy and sexual stimulation." Pixal said with a smirk.

Fuck, Nya thought.

"And kudos to you, Skylor. You really made her squeal."

To Nya's surprise, Skylor pulled away and started laughing. "Oh god Pix, you're too much!"

Pixal then shut the door and left Nya a blushing mess and Skylor giggling like a fool.


End file.
